bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Siphon
The Siphon is the device specifically designed by Chief Scientists Rosalind and Robert Lutece to limit the extent of Elizabeth's powers, acting as an inhibitor to keep her under control. There are multiple functioning Siphons in Columbia, found in certain locations that Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth go through over the course of the game. ''BioShock Infinite'' History When Elizabeth was a young girl, her powers, while impressive, were never an issue. She often looked through Tears, and saw a whole world she wished to explore. When Elizabeth turned thirteen and reached puberty, her powers increased significantly. Comstock instructed the Luteces to create a device to restrict Elizabeth's powers to a manageable degree. They created the Siphon to drain her of her quantum energy to a point where she can still use her powers, but never at her full potential. The largest Siphon was installed on Monument Island in the year 1907."Power Reading" chalkboard in Monument Island's Lobby. Function Siphons are visually similar to loudspeakers, appearing as round drums typically mounted on walls and ceilings. When used passively, Siphons merely limit or block Elizabeth's powers, keeping her under control and incapable of using Tears. They can be specifically activated to target Elizabeth, emitting waves of energy that cause her physical pain and discomfort. The Siphons are able to leech Elizabeth of her quantum energy down to a point where she can still use her powers, but not to their full extent. These Siphons can be used to actively control Elizabeth's powers, instead of merely limiting them, as Comstock uses hidden Siphons built-in Lady Comstock's tomb to bring an alternate version of his wife through a Tear, effectively bringing her back to life. Locations *'Monument Island': The largest Siphon in Columbia is built directly into the tower on Monument Island, serving not only as a constant limiter on Elizabeth's powers while she grew up in the tower, but a seemingly permanent inhibitor with a range extending to all of Columbia. The Siphon prevents Elizabeth from accessing the godlike power she is capable of, which she achieves at the end of the game when the tower is destroyed. The Siphon was built by Comstock when Elizabeth began to demonstrate the ability to create Tears as a child, ensuring that the tower remained a permanent prison which she could not escape from through these Tears. This Siphon is ultimately destroyed by Songbird under Booker's command. *'Memorial Gardens': A Siphon is built into the walls of Lady Comstock's tomb in the Memorial Gardens, and is used by Comstock, not to suppress Elizabeth's powers, but to use them against Elizabeth's will to bring an alternate Lady Comstock through a Tear as the Siren. Unlike other Siphons, these appear to directly control Elizabeth's powers and cause her physical harm. *'Comstock House': Two Siphons are found in the Operating Theater of Comstock House, used to completely inhibit Elizabeth's powers when performing surgery on her. These Siphons are eventually deactivated by Booker, allowing Elizabeth to access her powers, open a Tear, and save herself. Gallery Chalkboard LG Equations DIFF.png|''Diagram of the Siphon.'' Siphon2.png|''A full view of the Siphon.'' Normalsiphon.jpg|''A Siphon absorption plate.'' BioI Hand of the Prophet Monument Tower Replica.jpg|''Elizabeth aboard the Hand of the Prophet looking at Monument Tower model cross-section with Siphon visible.'' 2013-07-01 00656.jpg|''Monument Island siphon being destroyed by Songbird.'' References de:Siphon Category:Machines Category:BioShock Infinite